Lost Memories
by 12345556677889977665454564734734645
Summary: YaoiShounen Ai. After being chased by an enraged Ren, Horo looses part of his memory, and starts to act like a real dork. Now Ren has to watch over him. RenxHoxHao, YoTa. (Yay! Shoot me!)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost Memories  
  
Author: Asami  
  
Category: Is there any "Stupid Author" cathegory? ;  
  
Rating: Hum...Don't know...Let's say is a PG-15 (I dont really know how is gonna end this thing)  
  
Notes: Shoot Me! If you saw Ranma ½, then you'll know how it ends this mess.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai. RenxHoroxHao, YohxManta (In other words, a great couple mixing!)  
  
Disclaimer: Bason is red, Pylon is blue, Mankin not mine, please you don't sue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter One: I Lost My What?  
  
After a long day of practice, Ren came to the Asakura Household, just longing to see his own and precious milk. He entered to the kitchen, where he found Tamao cooking. It was almost dinner time, but Ren didn't really care about dinner or anything else. He opened the fridge, where he's precious was. He grabbed the last carton of milk left, and he noticed something horrible. Someone drink the last bottle.  
  
-WHAT THE...?!  
  
Tamao jumped like she never did before. Ren was furious. Someone, who would be death when he finds out who was, has drunk his milk. The Chinese looked at the pink haired, who got even paler than before. The Chinese got closer to her.  
  
-Who drink my milk...?- asked the Chinese boy, in a very cold way. Tamao started to shake, as some blood rushed to her cheeks. Ren could be scary at times, and one of those times was right now.  
  
-I-I think Horo Horo-san...  
  
Before she could say anything, Ren was already on his way to kill Horo Horo. He grabbed his Kwan Do, and started to look for the blue hair boy. He went to the leaving room, where Yoh and Manta where giggling about something. When both saw Ren, they stopped immediately.  
  
-Where's that baka?!  
  
-Horo Horo? I think he's at the garden...But Ren, what the...  
  
As Tamao, Yoh couldn't continue speaking. Ren was on his way to the garden, to kill a guy named Horo Horo. Effectively, the ice shaman was sitting in the garden. Ren got closer and closer. Suddenly, Ren felt a pair of arms passing throw his chest, and not letting him take another step.  
  
-LET ME GO YOH!!  
  
-Why are you so mad?  
  
Horo Horo looked at his back, where he found a great show going on. Yoh was trying to make Ren calm down, who was trying to use his Kwan Do against anything that moved. Manta looked at them from behind.  
  
-What's happening here?-asked innocently Horo Horo. Ren was now even angry than before. He really was going to chop Horo Horo, and Yoh knew this, so he grabbed Ren with more force than before. Manta took his chance to help Yoh, and grabbed Ren's leg, so he wouldn't move so much.  
  
-AINU NO BAKA!!  
  
-WHAT DID I DO NOW?!  
  
-KISAMA!! YOU DRINK MY MILK!!  
  
Yoh and Manta's eyes widened. They looked each other, and grabbed Ren even harder than before. Meanwhile, Horo Horo and Ren where arguing even louder.  
  
-I DID NOT!!  
  
-TAMAO TOLD ME YOU DID!!  
  
-YOU TRUST TAMAO MORE THAN ME?!  
  
-YEAH!!  
  
-Well, I DID!! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!  
  
Ren's eyes widened more. Yoh and Manta couldn't hold him anymore. Ren was much stronger than before, especially when Horo Horo stuck his tongue out. Yoh and Manta were dropped to the floor by the Chinese, who now was trying to rip of the ice shaman's head. Suddenly, like an act of the Holly Spirit, Horo Horo slipped, hitting his head against a pile of rocks.  
  
- Ouch!  
  
-HORO HORO!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Horo Horo started to wake up...Just to find Faust's creepy face looking creepier at him. The ice boy eyes widened, and a loud scream was heard in the house. Everyone entered to the room. The last one was Ren, who stood at the door.  
  
-Horo Horo, do you recognize me...?-asked Faust, staring at him. Horo Horo looked at him for a moment, before answering.  
  
-You are Faust – Horo Horo smiled, and immediately Faust smiled back. Everyone sighed relieved. Pilika started to cry, and hugged his onii-chan.  
  
-You're Pilika. And you are Yoh, and you are Koloro's boyfriend right?- He said, looking at Manta, who blushed madly.  
  
-I'M NOT KOLORO'S BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Yoh just laughed about Horo Horo's commentary. Suddenly, the Ainu stared at Ren.  
  
-Who are you?  
  
Everyone blinked. Even Ren got a little surprised about it.  
  
-Stop pretending baka!!  
  
Horo Horo kept looking at him, very confused. Yoh and Ren looked at each other, while Pilika stood away, so Faust could take a look. Horo Horo smiled like an idiot, which made everyone shudder. Even Ren looked worried about him, even if he didn't say anything; it could be seen in his eyes. Finally, Faust looked back at everyone.  
  
-I think he has a temporal amnesia – said Faust, in a very professional way.  
  
-That means he can't remember anything...?  
  
Faust put his hand under his chin. He closed his eyes for a moment, like if he thought of every word he was going to say. Horo Horo kept looking dorky at everyone, like a turkey in Christmas Eve. Suddenly, Faust spoke:  
  
-He can remember some things – He said. Everyone looked attentive to every word.- But it seems that the hit affected some of his memory. I think little walks around the house can make him remember a little. – Suddenly he paused, and he looked at Ren, who was still standing at the door. –And maybe with a little help...  
  
Everyone also looked at Ren, who looked back at everyone, and blushed immediately. Horo Horo also looked at him, as dorky as possible, which made Ren feel guilty about it. Yoh put his hand on Ren's shoulder.  
  
-Don't worry Ren! We'll help you to take care of him!  
  
Ren blushed again, while Yoh smiled like he always did.  
  
-So...Who are you...? –asked Horo Horo, looking at Ren, who just murmured "baka".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Naaaa....this chappy sucks! I'll try to make a better second chappy, with the intro of Hao and the mistery of "Why Anna wasn't in the story?" stuff. 

Either way, thank u for reading this... thing... Comments or flames, please send a review. I'm not worried about flames cause I know I deserve them. ¬¬Uu


	2. Hao's In The House!

Title: Lost Memories  
  
Author: Asami  
  
Category: Good question...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai. RenxHoroxHao, YoTa  
  
Rating: Hum...PG-80? (Ok. I lowered to PG-14)  
  
Notes: I noticed the error of the can/bottle/carton stuff and other errors. XD This time I checked the spelling and errors, so I think it doesn't have too many misspelling (or I hope it doesn't).  
  
Either way, thanks for saying this doesn't suck! And thank u so much for reviewing! You really bring my inspiration back! Hope you enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Mankin is not mine... But I would like the guys for my own perversion. (yaoi fics! MUAJAJAJAJA)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter Two: Hao's In The House!  
  
Finally, after petting Horo Horo for an hour, Ren could go to his room and sleep. It passed of midnight, when suddenly, someone knocked on his door. He was going to ignore whoever was, but the knocking became louder and louder. Ren stood up, mumbling some words, and finally opened.  
  
Before he could say anything, Horo Horo hugged him. He blushed and try to get apart, but the Ainu seemed to be stronger. Finally,Horo leaved the Chinese, who had his mouth open.  
  
- I don't want to sleep alone!  
  
It took some seconds before Ren could react, and almost scream:  
  
-And your baka sister?!  
  
-Went out with Tama-chan...  
  
-Yoh?  
  
-Gone...  
  
Ren thought for a second that maybe some aliens that hated him abducted them all, leaving Horo Horo for being so baka and because they wanted to torture him. The Chinese was about to say something, but suddenly, Horo Horo got on his knees, hugging his leg. He tried to move apart, but the Ainu didn't move at all.  
  
-Please! Let me sleep here!  
  
Ren was about to say something, but suddenly, they both saw someone in the darkness. Faust was looking at them, eyes widened.  
  
-I...I was just going to the bathroom... yes... to the bathroom...- was the last thing he said, before he walked again into darkness. Ren and Horo looked at him, and then continued arguing.  
  
-Just tonight!!  
  
-What?!  
  
-I swear I'll be quiet!!  
  
Ren was quiet for a moment and sighed, but before he could say a thing, Horo Horo was inside, getting in HIS futon. Ren unfolded his Kwan Do, and putted it on Horo's face.  
  
-Bring YOUR own futon... - Said the Chinese, in a deathly voice. The other boy was about to reply, but was stopped by one of Ren glares. At last, the Ainu resigned and brought his futon. When Ren thought he could finally sleep, Horo started his unstoppable snores.  
  
-Why me...? –Mumbled Ren, as he put a pillow on his face.  
  
It started to sunrise.  
  
Little shafts of light passed through the window, some of them were at Ren's eyes. He rolled over to find a pretty nice surprise. Horo Horo was sleeping in his futon. He's eyes widened and he jumped out. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard through the entire house.  
  
-AINU BAKA!!!  
  
From one moment to another, all the members of the house where at Ren's room. Again, Yoh grabbed the Chinese, so he wouldn't kill a sleepy Horo. The ice shaman looked around, wondering why everyone was there. Tamao blushed and Pilika screamed "Onii-chan is sleeping with the enemy?!!! AAAIIIIEEEEEE!!!"  
  
-Oh! Horo Horo-san! Please! Let me do it! –said Tamao in a sweet voice, trying to grab the pan out of Horo's hands.  
  
-Please Tama-chan! I can do this alone! Everyone is being nice with me, and this is the only way I can repay you!  
  
Tamao sighed, and leaved the kitchen, tacking a last look back, and finding a sweet smiled Horo. She sighed again, and went to the living room, where everyone else was. She sat beside Pilika, who kept glaring at Ren. Yoh looked a little worried about Horo Horo. Finally Faust appeared, and everyone looked at him.  
  
-I think Horo Horo is a little better...- he said seriously – But I really don't know how much time will take for him to remember the things he forgot.  
  
-How much...?  
  
-Well...I checked him twice so I think it is... 15,000 Yens and...  
  
-I WAS TALKING ABOUT TIME!!!  
  
-Oh...It's hard to tell...  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard someone calling from the door. Tamao was about to get up and see who was but a jumping Horo Horo ran like if Pilika called him for dinner. The only thing they could hear was "I'll get it!!".  
  
The ice shaman reached to the door, just to find a long hair boy with a big smile and a poncho. The boy smiled at Horo Horo, who looked really confused.  
  
-Howdy Horo! Long time no see!- Said Hao, who spanked softly the other boy's shoulder. Horo Horo kept looking at him, very confused. Hao noticed too.  
  
-You're Hao right?  
  
Hao blinked. The Ainu smiled at him, and Hao, who was a little serious at first, noticed immediately what happened, and smiled. Footsteps where heard from the living room to the door. Someone approached. Suddenly, Hao hugged Horo, who was freaked out.  
  
-Why don't we go inside? Our lovely friends must be waiting for us...  
  
-Ok!  
  
Hao smiled again, and they both walked inside the house.  
  
-What's tacking him so long?- asked Yoh, a little nervous. Ren remained eyes closed arms crossed.  
  
-Why are you so nervous Yoh?  
  
-I don't know...I have a bad feeling...Maybe I should go check on Horo...  
  
Yoh was about to get up, when suddenly his eyes widened, and he almost jumped. Everyone looked a little terrorized. Hao just smiled.  
  
-Well, howdy guys! Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not death or anything! Oh! I forgot you actually see death!  
  
Horo Horo smirked, and Hao smiled at him. Then he looked back at the living room, like looking for something... or someone.  
  
-Where's the beautiful blondie?  
  
-Here I am! – said Faust, happily. Hao glared  
  
-I was talking about Anna...-He said. Faust sat again, with a dark aura surrounding him. Hao looked back at Yoh, with a big smile.  
  
-Anna went to an Itako's Training Camp... She'll be back in two weeks...- he said finally, glaring. Hao's smile went wider, and with his free arm he grabbed his twin brother, who tried to escape from his big brother's hug.  
  
-So... where am I sleeping?  
  
-This will be your room- said a glaring Yoh. Hao looked at the place like if he was in heaven. He looked back at his brother, who kept glaring at him.  
  
-Is nice.. I like it! Who else is gonna sleep here?  
  
-You, youself and you...  
  
-To bad... Maybe Horo would like to have company, while he gets better!  
  
Yoh's eyes widened, as his twin looked happier than ever. He really enjoyed torturing Yoh.  
  
-What are you talking about...?- Yoh tried to lie, but he knew his brother wasn't so stupid. Hao smile went wider as he passed an arm around Yoh's shoulder.  
  
-Come on Yoh-chan, I know Horo-chan doesn't feel very well...  
  
Like a ghost, Horo Horo jumped into the room, with a big and dorky smile.  
  
-Did someone called my name?!  
  
Yoh's face went paler and paler, while his brother smiled as he passed his arm around dorky-Horo.  
  
-What was that thing that you have...amnesia...?  
  
-Is actually temporal!- said a smilley Horo. Yoh hitted his face with his hand, and Horo just kept talking.-I can remember some things, and others that I can't...  
  
-Really...?  
  
-Yup! But don't worry! I remember you perfectly! You're a nice guy after all!  
  
Yoh's eyes went blank. Did Horo Horo just called Hao a "nice guy"?!  
  
-Yeah... and we're going to be grat friends!- said a really smiley Hao. Suddenly, they noticed that someone was at the door. Ren glared at Hao, who just smiled again. He kept walking to werever he needed to go. Horo Horo went after him.  
  
-Wait for me sharky-chan!!  
  
-DON'T CALL LIKE THAT, BAKA!!  
  
-So...temporal amnesia huh?- he said, looking evily at Yoh. The headphones boy glared at Hao.  
  
-Hao...  
  
-Don't worry Yoh-chan! I just came here to have some fun! That's all!  
  
That was the last thing Hao said, before leaving the room. Yoh just looked worried, and anime tears started to fall from his face.  
  
-Anna!! Why aren't you here to keep Hao away?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A/N: Neee.... I wasn't going to finish there, but it just went wider and wider... So I think I'll leave all the ideas for the next chappy! I know that the Itako Training Camp was a lame $$ excuse! It really was the worst excuse I could come up with! But I wasn't going to make Hao burn her up! And why other reasons would Anna leave the house? Either way... Hope you liked it! And please review!! nn 


	3. Seekers Of The Lost Arcade

Title: Lost Memories  
  
Author: Asami  
  
Category: "Humor"/"Romance"  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai  
  
Rating: PG-something  
  
Notes: Oweeeee!!! Sorry to keep you waiting so long!! This chappy has bad luck! UU; Every time I tried to upload, something happened... And I couldn't upload till now!! Either way... Enjoy! ;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: In my dreams...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter Three: Seekers Of The Lost Arcade  
  
Two days has passed since Hao moved in. Everything seemed normal, except for Horo Horo, who was producing a massive destruction around the house. It started at the kitchen, where he was doing breakfast, or trying to do one. He was doing some rice and fish for breakfast, when he noticed something. The rice pot was on fire.  
  
Suddenly, Tamao, followed by Konchi and Ponchi, appeared at the door of the kitchen. Tamao had a very worry face.  
  
-May I help you, Horo Horo-san?  
  
-Don't worry Tama-chan! I'm fine-said the Ainu, in a sweet voice, and trying to hide the now burning rice. Tamao's eyes widened, as a giant fire appeared behind Horo Horo.  
  
-Horo Horo-san!! Behind you!!  
  
-I told you I'm... FIRE!!!  
  
Meanwhile, at the living room, Pilika glared at Ren, who was still with his eyes closed and crossed arms. Hao was watching TV, while Yoh tried to make everyone calm down.  
  
-Hum... guys... maybe we should... hum...  
  
-YOH-SAN!! HORO HORO-SAN IS...!!  
  
Suddenly, a harsh sound was heard, and everyone ran to the kitchen, or what was left of it. Horo Horo was in the middle of the room, holding his snowboard in one side, and Konchi and Ponchi, lying in the ground, unconscious. Everything, including the food, was covered with ice. Yoh had his eyes wide, Tamao fainted, and Horo Horo just smiled innocently.  
  
-Hum... sorry?  
  
Afterwards the little "accident", everyone decided Horo must remain out of the house. And who would be better for that job than Ren himself?  
  
-THERE'S NO WAY I'M TACKING CARE OF THIS BAKA!!  
  
-Ren – started to say Yoh, putting his hand on Ren's shoulder. Suddenly, anime tears fall from his face – He's destroying my house!  
  
Ren glared at Yoh.  
  
-Come on Ren-chan!! Where going to have lots of fun!! – said a puppy eyed Horo.  
  
-Beg me to!!  
  
Horo Horo grabbed Ren by his wrist, while Ren grabbed the table. The Ainu pulled harder, as Ren keep attached to the table. Finally, Horo could push Ren to the entrance. Ren still grasped to the table. When they tried to pass through the door, they destroyed it, continuing with the random destruction made around the house.  
  
-What are you waiting for? – Said a happy Horo – Lets go!!  
  
-LET ME GO AINU BAKA!! – said Ren, still grabbing the table. Horo smiled, and leaved. And behind came Pilika, trying to scream at Ren, and Tamao, trying to stop Pilika. The only ones were left were Yoh and Hao. Yoh was almost fainting.  
  
-This new Horo is interesting...  
  
Yoh was thinking about how much Anna would torture him when she finds out about the kitchen and the door, that he missed Hao's commentary.  
  
-Huh?  
  
-...Forget it... Let's go with the guys! – was the last thing he said, before grabbing his brother's wrist, and tacking him outside. They found Manta on the way, and also grabbed him to the roads of perdition.  
  
Faust appeared with the only thing he could save from the frozen kitchen. He looked around the random destruction, and started to wander where everybody went.  
  
-I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN, AINU BAKA!!  
  
And finally, Horo let go Ren. The Chinese was about to scream at the Ainu, when suddenly he said –Geez! I'm thirsty!-and then grabbed one of Ren's hands- Can you buy me a soda? – He said, grabbing Ren's hands. And of course, Ren blushed.  
  
-Kisama!! – was the last thing he said, before leaving to find a soda machine.  
  
-I want an orange soda!! – screamed Horo. Ren glared, and started to say repeatedly "Must-not-kill-him-must-not-kill-him-must-not-kill-him..." And so he went on till he reached the soda machine. After doing what you usually do when you buy a soda at a soda machine, he stared at the can, really thoughtful. "Why do I even bother...?" And returned to wherever Horo Horo was.  
  
The Ainu was sitting on a bench, at the park. He was staring at the sky, like Yoh did every time Anna wasn't around. Finally, Ren arrived, with the soda can. He handed it to Horo, in a very hoarsely way, and Horo Horo just smiled. Before he could thank him, a very well known voice screamed to them, followed by a blue flash jumping over Horo Horo, and hugging him.  
  
-ONII-CHAN!! – Said Pilika, almost hysteric. She was followed by Hao, pulling his breathless brother with one hand, and carrying an almost fainting Manta with his free arm. He dropped both guys when he saw Horo and Ren.  
  
-Sorry to keep you waiting so long... We had some "technical problems"- he said, pointing at the ones in the floor, who lay, with their tongues out, in the floor. The last one was Tamao, who also fainted by Yoh and Manta's side. Horo smiled happily, as Ren just rolled his face to wherever. His arms crossed.  
  
-Well! – He said, jumping up his sit – Where going to have lots of fun!! Right guys?! – And the only response he had was some "noooo...." From the fainted ones, a smile from Hao, a glare from Ren and finally, a "huh?" face from Pilika.  
  
-And where do you suggest we go...?- said the Chinese, without hiding the sarcasm. The Ainu looked at him for a moment, and started to think. Which would be a good place to hang out with your friends? And suddenly, his eyes brightened, as he saw his friends.  
  
-Let's go to the arcade!!  
  
And everyone stared at him.  
  
After three hours walking around looking for "the lost arcade", they finally found one. Everyone ran like the wind to grab a table, sit, and maybe faint there and die happily. Horo Horo and Ren were left behind.  
  
-"Funbari Arcade" – said Horo Horo, reading sign at the entrance. Ren couldn't resist saying one of his sarcastic comments toward the Ainu.  
  
-So, after all, you know how to read, huh?  
  
But there was no answer. Instead, Horo Horo just looked at Ren, smiled, and walked into the arcade. The Chinese had to blink twice before reacting at Horo's action. Did Horo Horo just smile? He was about to give a step when suddenly, a voice stopped him. It was Hao.  
  
-Do you like him?  
  
-What?!  
  
-Because... if you don't... I'll take good care of him...  
  
Ren's eye widened, as he saw Hao walking away. He was about to walk again to reach his friends, when suddenly, a very familiar voice, followed by a very familiar hand, and a VERY familiar hair styled guy approached.  
  
-Ryuu?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Sooouuu... was that a cliffhanger? Well yes I guess so... Don't worry for the update! I'll update sooner than you think! (Muajajajaja!! )  
  
BTW: Don't ask me about how the pot could be on fire... It happens (to me...) ··U 


End file.
